1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, e.g., a wordprocessor.
2. Related Background Art
In a recent document processing apparatus such a wordprocessor, when characters, symbols, figures, and the like are printed on a blank recording paper sheet having a predetermined size (e.g., A4 size), they can be easily printed since the apparatus has a predetermined standard format. That is, the wordprocessor prestores the standard format, for example, for an A4-size recording paper sheet, in which a top margin=25 mm, a bottom margin=20 mm, left and right margins=25 mm, the number of characters per line=40, and the number of lines per page=30. For this reason, as long as a document is edited or characters, symbols, and the like are printed using the standard format, an operator need only select default values to desirably print data on a recording paper sheet.
However, when a recording paper sheet does not match the standard format, when a recording paper sheet has a size different from that used for printing, or when a format such as a frame is logically printed on a recording sheet, the size or print start position of the recording sheet must be measured, and default values must be changed based on the measurement results.
When a format wherein characters or a frame are already printed is used, a plurality of tabs or indentations must be set in order to discontinuously print characters or symbols. In this case, a document format setting error tends to occur, and very often only after several errors, a desired print result can be obtained.